Yoshi
Yoshi (full name T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas) has been Mario's best friend since Super Mario World ''for the SNES. His undeniable cuteness has lent him a cult following among the younger and some older ''Mario Kart fans. He says his name repeatedly and in Mario Kart Wii, he talks in a high-pitched voice. He falls under the medium weight class in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 8, but a lightweight in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, ''and ''Mario Kart 7. He is one of the most popular characters in the Mario Kart series. Yoshi is one of the 6 characters to appear in every mario kart game. Characteristics Yoshi is a green dinosaur from the Mushroom Kingdom. He wears orange shoes with yellow bottoms. His hands, body, tail, and head are all a light shade of green. His chest and mouth area are white in color, though. Although he has never been seen without shoes, Yoshi’s appearance in Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars as well as the feet of the Yoshi Sphinx in Paper Mario Sticker Star confirms that Yoshi has three clawed toes on each foot and padded feet. Along with his head having orange spikes. He has a red shell that has a white rim on his back. Some of his powers include flying and devouring enemies with his long tongue. Karts and Bikes *Turbo Yoshi *Standard YS *Egg 1 *Cucumber *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher *Wild Wiggler From Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] Staff Ghost Tracks *SNES Koopa Beach 2 (DS*) *N64 Yoshi Valley (Wii U*, Switch*) *GBA Cheese Land (Wii U*, Switch* Orange Yoshi DLC) *GCN Yoshi Circuit (GCN with [[Birdo]], DS*, Wii U*, Switch* Red Yoshi DLC) *GCN Dino Dino Jungle (3DS*) *DS Yoshi Falls (DS, Wii*) *Dry Dry Ruins (Wii) *Maka Wuhu (3DS) *3DS DK Jungle (Switch* Yellow Yoshi DLC, 200cc) *Shy Guy Falls (Switch White Yoshi DLC, 200cc) *Super Bell Subway (Switch Blue Yoshi DLC, 200cc) * - Retro track Trivia! *Yoshi's first game in 3 additional colors (light blue, pink, and yellow) is in the multiplayer mode of Mario Kart: Super Circuit. **Several years down the road, Yoshi is now available in 8 more colors (as long as you bought the DLC pack), black, red, pink, yellow, white, blue, light blue, orange, and then you can also choose just the standard green. (Marking him as one of the two only characters to be playable in various colors; the other character being Shy Guy.) *He is one of the five characters to have three or more tracks named after him. (The others are Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Toad, Peach and Shy Guy.) **Those tracks are Yoshi Valley, Yoshi Desert, Yoshi Circuit, and Yoshi Falls. *Yoshi is one of the six characters to appear in every Mario Kart installment, along with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Bowser. *The Wild Wiggler is Yoshi's signature kart according to a trailer. de:Yoshi Category:Racers Category:Super Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Racers Category:DLC Category:DLC Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Characters Category:Classic Category:Males Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racer